planetawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Salazar
Name: Rex Salazar Origin: Generator Rex Classification: Human EVO, and member of Providence Gender: Male Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed and agility, machine manifestation through his unlimited nanite creation, nanite communication, and nanite-enhanced immune system, technopathy, EVO curing Weaknesses: Can only use up to two powers at the same time Destructive Capability: Street Level under his own power, Small Building Level with any of his machine forms, Large Building Level with his Full EVO form Range: Melee Range under his own power, Extended Human Melee Range with wide majority of his machine forms, Several Dozen Meters with Slam Cannon, and Hundreds of Meters with his Full EVO form Lifting Strength: Average Human L. Strength (Can't even do a simple chin-up or push-up) under his own power, At Least Class 100 - 1 000 Superhuman L. Strength with Smack Hands form (Being naturally much more powerful than his former Smack Hands they could easily lift at least this much), At Least Class 1 000 - 10 000 Superhuman L. Strength with his Full EVO form (Due to their size and power it should be at least this much) Striking Strength: Average Human S. Strength (He is just your average teenager) under his own power, At Least Class 100 - 1 000 Superhuman S. Strength with Smack Hands form (Being naturally much more powerful than his former Smack Hands they could easily punch this hard), At Least Class 1 000 - 10 000 Superhuman S. Strength with his Full EVO form (Due to their size and power it should be at least this much) Durability: Building Level (Was able to easily survive being smashed threw three stone pillars without serious injury) Speed: Average Human Running Reaction Speed under his own power, 322 KM/ H Movement Speed with Rex Ride form, and Supersonic Reaction Speed with Boogie Pack form Stamina: Superhuman Intelligence: Rex is very intelligent (genius - like), he is well versed in hand - to - hand combat, advanced trigonometry, and when the trigonometry teacher threw out a long string of mathematical trajectories (Easily taking ten seconds to say at full speed), Rex worked it out in a few seconds, (Shown as a physical diagram in his point of view) and used the trajectory mentioned to send his opponent flying Standard Equipment: Nanites? Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Machine Manifestation: Most of Rex's attacks and techniques come from his ability to manifest various high powered machinery. Here's a full list of his current machine forms; *'Big Fat Sword (B.F.S.):' The Big Fat Sword is a massive orange sword that Rex can change either arm into. **'Battle Saw:' Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the B.F.S. into the Battle Saw, a giant buzz saw that can slice through almost anything. He used it several times to slice tentacles off from huge E.V.O.'s. *'Smack Hands:' The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into, the Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects, Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist also the smack hands can extend its hands. **'Combat Drill:' This mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills, Rex can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength, when the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. *'Punk Busters:' The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks, he can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train". *'Boogie Pack:' The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of large turbine wings, Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility, he is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines, the Boogie Pack can also propel Rex underwater. *'Slam Cannon:' The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into, it doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it, and it then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. *'Rex Ride:' A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels, the Rex Ride can go over 322 KM/ H and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block, the battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and various other solid objects. E.V.O. Curing: Perhaps Rex's most important ability, Rex can extract the active nanites of other E.V.O.s to cure them. Initially, Rex could not cure E.V.O.s unless they willingly allowed him to extract their nanites. Later, his curing ability seemed to have improved somewhat, as he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will. However, it's possible they were simply caught off guard, as the first didn't know he was capable of curing, and the second was unconscious. When Rex attempted to cure a bug-E.V.O., Rex told Six that he had trouble curing non-human E.V.Os; however, he later claimed that he could have cured the bug-E.V.O. if he had been given more time. On a later occasion, when Noah stated that Rex told him he had trouble curing non-humans, Rex stated that he had gotten better and he successfully cured a Cat E.V.O. that was hunting them. Eventually, Rex began to cure animal E.V.O.s without any hesitation.